mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrot Top
|mane color = |coat color = |cutie mark = Three carrots |color text = #ffad38}} Carrot Top is the fan-made name given to an earth pony who lives in Ponyville. But also, she is also known as Golden Harvest, often.__TOC__ Description Carrot Top is an Earth pony with a pale glodenrod coat, carrot orange mane and tail, dark olive green eyes, and a cutie mark of three carrot with greens. She is identical to Caramel Apple apart of her cutie mark, shares her design with Daisy, and shares her tail style with Twinkleshine and Lemon Heart. She is one of the more prominent background ponies, she has speaking roles in Boast Busters, Swarm of the Century, Green Isn't Your Color and A Friend in Deed. Appearances Carrot Top makes her first appearance in the opening sequence, as one of the ponies walking in the background. She subsequently appears in the background throughout the first episode, often being cloned to fill a crowd. She continues this role through the series, being one of the most popular scene fillers with the animators. Her first big appearance is in Boast Busters. She appears to have dyed her hair green and becomes offended when Rarity states how awful green hair is, declaring "Well I never!". She speaks again in Swarm of the Century, having just painted the welcome banner for Princess Celest. When Twilight Sparkle points out that they had left off the last part of her name she nervously states, "We couldn't fit it all in". A later notable appearance is in Nightmare Night, as she appears repeatedly with Derpy Hooves (see fan reaction). Trivia *In November 2011, Hasbro released several blind bag pony toys for the Background Characters on the show. One of them showed a pony, called Golden Harvest, which is the toy counterpart of Carrot Top. *Though she is still called Carrot Top by many of the fans, apparently one of the FiM animators called her Carrot Top before the fans did. *She was originally most commonly called Carrot Cake, until it was revealed by Lauren Faust that Mrs Cake's first name was Carrot. *Carrot Top is common slang for someone with ginger hair. *In some episodes, Carrot Top is shown with green hair. *She is seen sceraming. Fan Reaction Carrot Top's most popular fan interpretation is as a sidekick for Derpy Hooves, functioning as an extremely average, sane 'everyman' to her friend's nutty antics. Her normal, even boring personality is played up to the full, given the over the top personalities of the main cast and other fan characters. She is kind but does not impose, is comfortable in herself and her special ability is growing carrots. She is nonetheless a good friend to Derpy, and is willing to go the extra mile to help her more eccentric friends out. A running joke is Derpy cleaning out Carrot Top's fridge, which she will do every time she's left alone at her house. See Also Gallery Category:Earth Ponies Category:Background Characters Category:Mares Category:Season 1 Category:Fan-named ponies Category:Season 2 Category:Characters